Wolves Among Vampires
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: The newest students of the night class are checking in. They aren't vampires and the vampires don't seem to enjoy the idea of them joining their classes.
1. Wolves Among Vampires

Wolves Among Vampires

By: Silverwolf

Zero shrugs lightly as Yuki tries to gain his attention. This time Zero learns something more interesting than vampires. They would enter as members of the night class. Though he only thing group wouldn't dowm with the vampires. The only thing that attracted Zero's curiousness was that was told he would only have to watch the vampires. Not the newest students. Also if they chose they could appear in the day class. What was Cross Acedemy accepting now?

Yuki watches as a pair enters the head master's office. The vampires are watcing even though it's much too early for them to be awake. Zero stands watching all of them. Yuki's eyes follow a thick midnight curtain. One one longer than the other. Yuki heard the pair was going to be added into night classes with the vamires. Zero watches the pair. For some reason they made others seem at ease. A few vampires hiss only to be responded by a pair of growls.

Yuki had been told the pair of brothers were not liekly to right. Though that didn't mean they would not defend themeselves when the need came. The pair of brothers did not even seem interested in the day students. Zero did realize rather swiftly that the vampire did not care for the new arrivals. He smirks at the thought of there begin a fight and one of the vampires being killed. He didn't know if a the pair of brothers could win against the vampires. Though Zero had heard the pair wee actually swifter than the vampires. He was interested in seeing that.

"These are the new students. They will be joining the night class if they choose. I do regret having the two of you awake at this time." The eldest of the brothers shrugs while the youngest wrinkles his nose. "We'll be fine. We've skipped some sleep time before."

The younger of the pair shrugs and stares at the vampires. The elder brother glares at his brother, "don't start a fight." The younger brother shakes his head lightly, "I won't I they don't, but I also don't have a problem with harming them." "I know, but we aren't allowed to fight on academy grounds." Two pair of onyx eyes stare out into the light of the sun. several vampires yawn.

Zero looks at Yuki, "so what are they?" Yuki shrugs, "what I hear is they are elves of some kind or something like that." Zero tilts his head, "a what?" "Elves." "What exactly is an elf?" Yuki shrugs. Neither of the pair knew exactly what elves were. The school guardians watch the brothers as the pair carry their bags into the room they'd share. Instead of being placed in the same dorm as the night students the brothers are placed into a room within the head master's tesidence. Yuki looks at the nead master, "why are they night students?" Her eyes follow the vampires standing within the gate until the brothers are out of sight. "They prefer moonlight Yuki. Don't worry. They aren't vampires. There isn't a risk of them marning your classmates. And Zero will accept them." "Are you planning to actually introduce them?" yuki watches pale skin in the moonlight. "The surnames is Kurosaki. I'm the eldest." The younger brother tilts his head, "he is Kurosaki Raito, and I am Kurosaki Shou." Th head master then introduces the academy's Guardians. He leaves the pair to be introduced to the rest in time. The pair of brothers disappear from sight. Yuki is surprosed to learn they will be staying at her and Zero's home.

The pair of Guardians had been told the newest students were able to shift into a wolf. Though what Yuki saw of the pair made her reguard them as quite odd. The pair working as Guardians still did not understand what Lythari is.


	2. First Offense

First Offense

By:: Silverwolf

Kaname heard the sounds of a fight. He expected to find trouble with Zero and the other members of the night class. What the pureblood found was Aido standing in front of a large wolf. Apparently Aido was trying to push the wolf into fighting him. The animal snorts loudly. Zero and Yuki arrive as Kaname drags Aido along with him. Zero watches as the wolf gives into following him along. Yuki looks at Zero, "you have company." Zero looks at the wolf. The fur doesn't hide a white band at the animal's ankle. "Raito." The wolf's ears twitch. Yuki looks at the animal. "do you think so?" "I know so." The wolf crosses Yuki's path and lowers it's head as it approaches Zero. The silver haired teen laughs, "isn't it a bit late for you Raito?" The wolf tilts it's head a moment. And then seems to smirk. "It is late." Zero moves away from Yuki. The wolf follows. "Shouldn't you be in class Raito?" The animal before Zero seems to take a 'so what' attitude. The teen smirks. "Were you and those two fighting?" The wolf sits along the ground. "Was it you and Kuran?" The animal shakes it's head. "You and Hanbusa then?" The wolf makes a slight nod. Zero smirks. "I don't plan to say anything to the head master." The lythari barks. "Zero glances at him. "Glad that makes you happy."

The silver haired teen leaves Raito in front of the night class. The wolf looks at Zero. "You're going." The wolf shakes and begins to change in front of Zero. Raito stretches lightly. "I don't really like the class with them." Te teen shrugs, "Can't say I would enjoy it either. But you're going to class." "How come I can't just patrol with you?" "I don't think so. Go to class Raito, before your brother know about the fight." The teen sighs at Zero, "fine." He steps into the class leaving Zero standing outside. The only reason Zero decided not to place the fact a fight almost began to the head master is because it was something Zero could put to use. He could use Raito's hatred as help to finally deal with the vampires. Especially since Raito's hatred seems to run deep.

Zero steps away from the front of the class in session. It was time the silver haired teem found his bed. Since he wouldn't have to worry about the vampires of the wolves anymore until closer to morning. And then it would be to make sure the vampires made it to their dorm and watch the pair of wolves head to the head master's home.


	3. Encounter

Encounter

By: Silverwolf

Raito sits in his room. The teen's hair is pulled back. Yuki notices that some of it hangs loose. She is a bit surprised that Raito's hair goes back, considering its length stops at his shoulders.

His brother Shou sits along a bed. Both brothers are busy listening to music. The music they choose makes Yuki cover her ears. The screaming voice only makes the brothers move from near the speaker.

Zero smirks as Raito recites the lyrics. It was after classes on a Friday night. Yuki didn't expect the brothers to sleep until morning. She was correct. Though it also meant that she and Zero were quite possibly going to be awake during the night if they slept here instead of their dorms.

Zero decides to enter the room with the brothers. Raito looks towards Zero. Shou seems more interested in watching Yuki. She isn't interested in entering the brother's territory. "Are you scared?" Yuki shakes her head. Raito steps away from being near the door. At the younger brother's movement Yuki enters the room. She sits next to Shou. Yuki's eyes wander towards Raito. She stops short of actually looking at the younger lythari. "Sorry." Raito shifts his weight a bit. "For what? You're not the first to fear me." Yuki's eyes go wide at the comment. Shou looks towards Zero. "You know he's going to follow." Zero nods. Yuki doesn't understand the conversation. Her eyes follow Raito as he decides t9 turn his attention to a computer. Yuki chooses not to meet Raito's cold onyx eyes. Shou watches her, "is there something wrong Cross?" Yuki shrugs. The female watches as Zero sits along the desk Raito's computer sits on. Yuki seems comfortable next to Shou, but not Raito. Most people stay a distance from Raito. Though most were comfortable near Shou.

Raito growls. Zero grabs the teen by his shirt. Yuki watches Zero tense. She can also Shou trying to see around her. "Kaname?" Shou tenses as Yuki speaks. "Are you there vampire? If so don't make me looks for you." Raito growls deeply in his throat. "I only wished to know if the younger one of you is all right?" Raito growls again. "Though it seems all that is happening is he's becoming upset." Yuki watches Kaname step away. Raito looks towards Zero.

"Just play into it. Let him anger you. I swear Raito, I can't trust you among them alone." Raito looks at Shou. "I didn't jump at him." Shou sighs. "Kiryu has your shirt." Raito stares at his brother. "I could've took it off." Yuki tenses at the conversation.

Raito looks away from Shou and towards Yuki. "You love him." Yuki hides the blush. Raito looks at Zero. "And I thought it was a joke." Zero looks at Yuki, "leave her alone." Raito frowns, "fine." The younger lythari doesn't meet Yuki's eyes as he looks at Yuki. Shou smirks, "That is what you get when you bother someone that has nothing to with with your trouble." Raito steps out of the room and changes forms. The wolf in front of them growls. Shou looks at Zero. The silver haired teen rises from where he's sitting and begins to follow Raito. "He's the Disciplinary Committee. He can keep Raito out of trouble."


	4. A Lythari's Secret

A Lythari's Secret

By: Silverwolf

Yuki looks at Shou. The lythari watches her. "What is it?" he female Guardian stares, "Why allow Raito to do what he pleases?" Shou makes a face. "Because Raito is able to beat me." Yuki watches the older Kurosaki brother. "There's more to it." Shou tilts his head, "What gave you that clue?" Yuki makes a face. "Stop mocking me." Shou leans back against his brother's bed. "Well I'm pretty sure you know about Zero being a vampire. Your scent says a lot. Well if you watch close enough you'll notice Raito eats the blood tablets like candy. He is a threat. That's why the vampires would fight him. Like your companion Zero, Raito hates the idea of who he is." Yuki tilts her head. "How did Kurosaki Raito become a vampire?" Shou sighs, "I'm not sure if I would call Raito a vampire in the same sense as the Night Class. Mostly because I've never seen Raito stalk humans, only vampires." Yuki tilts her head, "I don't understand." Shou sighs again, "I don't understand how it happened. I don't even know why it happened. But Raito hunts vampires." "Then why not hunt Zero?" Shou shrugs, "I can't answer that. I do know having a pure blood on school grounds only drives Raito to want to hunt."

Yuki looks at Shou, "do you know what a vampire's blood does to your kind?" Shou shakes his head. "I heard of humans being healed and things of that nature. Since we are close to humans in some ways I could guess that it would do the same for us." Yuki watches Shou, "what if there's something different about your brother?" Shou shrugs, "anything is possible. Raito hunts vampires as they hunt humans. And he's efficient in doing such.

Yuki wonders if she should take the information she now knows back to Kaname. Part of her knows it could men giving Shou a sense of being betrayed. But she had to protect Kaname. After all he had protected her. What was her father thinking when he allowed the pair into Cross Academy? Was he trying to make peace between the brothers and the Night Class as well? If so how could he do it with Raito stalking them whenever he had the chance?

Yuki watches as Shou seems to wait to see if she'll take the information she's learned to the Night Class. Yuki runs the debate through her head. Closing her eyes she decides to head out in search of Kaname. He had to know of what Raito did. Especially since she believed that Raito would hunt him first.

**A/NN: And now I leave a few things up to you. What makes Raito hunt vampires? And how did this trait of Raito come to be? Best idea becomes a part of the next chapter.**

**ItachiSilverwolf**


	5. Raito's Habits

Raito's Habits

By: Silverwolf

Shou sits with Yuki. The pair know Zero is chasing after Raito, but the lythari had a large lead on the vampire. Yuki makes a face, "why did you tell me about Raito hunting the vampires?" Shou sighs, "because I'm responsible for not being able to control Raito's behavior. What makes it worse is that I don't know where to begin on how to control the way Raito is." Yuki looks at the lythari.

Zero enters back into the room. "I didn't find him. And I assume you told Kuran about his hunting habits." Yuki lowers her head a bit. "I had to. I can't just leave them all in danger." Zero makes a face, "I think it's interesting that now the beasts are the hunted. And it's by a whole new beast." Zero's eyes glances towards the door as something moves into his frame of vision. Raito stands silent and covered in blood. Yuki stares at the lythari. Even in the form of a wolf his presence made Yuki uneasy. "Who did you harm?" Raito narrows his eyes at Yuki. Shou looks at his younger brother. "Raito, please, tell me you didn't make matter worse between us and the vampires." Raito growls. Zero exits the room. The wolf follows. Zero looks at Raito, "you don't understand. The fact you smell of blood is enough to make you my target." Raito stares at the vampire with a whine. "I don't want to harm you."  
The lythari stares at Zero as he fights to control his urge to attack the wolf at his side. Raito stares at Zero as the lythari changes forms in front of him. "If you wish to attack me, then do it. At least then I'll be on the weak side." Zero shakes his head, "tell me the whole story." Raito sighs, "I was created by the same society you were born to work for. They created what I am. And I don't even know what to call it. I do know I hunt them. I like their blood." Zero laughs.

Raito looks at the vampire. "You're compelled to help me hunt, and yet you also want to stop me. It's quite interesting to watch." Zero looks at Raito, "I could just let you hunt them. Since I don't really care what happens to them. But Yuki on the other hand would be quite upset."

Yuki looks at Raito, "please, tell me who you hunted." Her voice sounds almost as if it's begging. Zero watches as the teen refuses to answer at first. Zero slams Raito against the wall, "tell her. Because if she cries because of what you've done you won't have to worry about what you are. I'll kill you." Raito grins at the vampire, "please do." Shou enters the room, "don't. As much trouble as he is. Don't, please... he's my younger brother."

Zero drops Raito to the ground. The lythari now pants for air after being held from the floor by his throat. Zero looks at Yuki, "i don't smell blood from the Night Class. I can't tell you who he's decided to hunt. But at least I can tell you it's not one's of them."

Yuki sighs in relief, "thank you Zero. I know that was something you didn't want to confirm for me." Zero looks at Yuki, "I told you before. You have the right to use me."


	6. Night of the Hunter

Night of the Hunter

By: Silverwolf

Raito slips through the darkness on a Saturday night. There wasn't anything required for the Night Class. Though the vampires of the Night Class were busy in their own way. Part of it involved protecting each other from the lythari that would be hunting.

Yuki had stated the highest concern towards Kaname. And the pure blood had stated whatever he could to ease Yuki's concern. The Night Class knew that hunting Kaname would not come easy. If the younger Kurosaki really wanted the blood of a pure blood vampire they would stand in his way.

Raito however had proven able to destroy a Level E without even breaking a sweat. Shiki and Rima had watched the brutal slaying. The lythari did not even hesitate to tearing the flesh to taste blood. Even they could tell the lythari had enjoyed the taste.

Aido scans the night searching for any sign of the lythari. He could smell the creature. But none of the vampires' eyes had seen the 'animal' on the hunt. A howl reaches their ears. "He's playing with us." Kain nods. "And he's swifter than we are. Which means if he finds one of us we will be harmed."

A scream breaks through the silence of nightfall. The vampires begin their move to follow. Ruka reaches the scene first. Raito had attacked Maria Kurenai. The wolf was still tearing at her upon Ruka's arrival. The female vampire whistles. The 'animal' in front of her turns swiftly. Blood drips from the creature's fur. The lythari maintains it's attack until Ruka throws something at the wolf. The creature gives chase swiftly closing the gap between it and the fleeing vampire.

Ruka squeals as Raito takes the female to the ground. The wolf then moves to grab the back of Ruka's neck in it's jaws. Instead the female feels the weight of the wolf disappear. Kain pulls Ruka to her feet. "Move now." Ruka looks at her classmate. Kain shoves her, "run." Raito rises back to his paws. The lythari growls deeply and begins to step forward. Instead of continuing to chase Ruka the younger Kurosaki is now focused on Kain.

Raito lunges forward. Teeth clamp into Kain's skin. The wolf begins to shake it's head tearing more flesh. Fur is singed as fire reaches it. Raito releases in a yelp. The wolf's eyes narrow and it lunges again to make another attack. Ice stabs in to the 'animal'. Raito growls and begins to circle the pair of vampires. The wolf lunges again. Teeth once again sink into Kain. Once again the scent of burning fur fills the night air. The wolf releases because of the pain.

Raito growls and then snaps his jaws together. The wolf goes to return back to the injured Maria. Instead Aido cuts off the creature's path. The wolf turns back towards the vampire pair. It lunges blindly at them. Once again fire sends the 'animal' back with a shriek.

Raito turns deciding the vampire pair are too much in his injured state. Instead hi sight notices the pure blood. All ready in a frenzy the wolf turns his attention to attacking Kaname. The growl of the 'animal' doesn't go unnoticed.

Yuki screams as she sees Raito lunge. The wolf is thrown to the side by another vampire. Seiren watches as it rises to it's paws. Burnt flesh hangs from the creature. And yet Raito hasn't stopped. The female watches the wolf circle in search of an opening. It wanted the pure blood more than her. Raito continues his circling behavior. Seiren stares at the 'animal'. Suddenly the wolf hunches down and makes a leap to go over Seiren. Ice forces Raito back to the ground. The wolf growls. Aido grins lightly. Seiren watches the lythari. It moves back into circling. Seiren also follows it's behavior. The female vampire is not able to keep with the speed of the lythari. Raito lunges at Kaname.

Gunshots ring out. The lythari hits the ground with a squeal. The vampires look to see Zero. "I promised Yuki I wouldn't let you destroy things here." Raito whines as he rises back to his paws. The wolf moves towards Zero. The lythari's teeth tear into Zero's arm. The teen responds by shooting the lythari repeatedly. Finally the creature drops silently.


End file.
